This invention relates in general to the construction of firearms and to magazines therefor and, in particular, to a new and useful firearm having a magazine which includes an interior chamber for cartridges and has means for transporting the cartridges out of the magazine chamber into alignment with the cartridge chamber of the gun and a magazine clip loading opening which is communicable with the cartridge chamber in the magazine for loading the cartridge directly from a clip into the cartridge chamber of the magazine.